Sweet Hatred
by witchy
Summary: You know the saying...there's a fine line between hate and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Hatred**

Hermione Granger looked over at Draco Malfoy with fiery eyes. _This is all his fault, that stupid git._

"You almost look like you don't want to work with me, Granger. That hurts," said Draco in a sarcastic voice. 

"Cut the crap Malfoy. Why the bloody hell did you pick me anyway?" Hermione wanted answers, and she wanted them now. 

"Is this Granger that I'm talking to? You're obviously not as bright as I thought you were. Figure it out. This is the biggest project of our school careers. Do you think partnering up with an imbecile like Crabbe or Goyle is going to help me score big on it?" 

"So you picked me because you want to use me to get a good grade from Snape. Maybe if you kiss his ass enough he'll give it to you anyway. Oh wait, you're already trying that." She gave Draco an evil grin. _Two can play at this game. _

"That's almost laughable. You're such a hypocrite, Granger. Your nose is the brownest one I've seen around here. You really should be thanking me, ya know." He returned the evil grin. 

"Thanking you? For what? Being a total jackass?" Hermione's voice was getting louder. 

Draco bent over and whispered in Hermione's ear. Her whole body started shivering when she felt his cold breath on her ear and neck. 

"For sparing you the agony of being paired up with one of those idiot best friends of yours." 

She wanted to pull him away or protest or do something, but her body remained frozen and her voice silent. 

Draco continued whispering to her. "You know that you are smarter than them, Granger. You despise having to explain everything to them; you hate having to do all the work. You try to hide it, but I can see through you. What you really need is…" 

Hermione finally pulled away, answering Draco's last statement. 

"What, Malfoy? Someone like you?" she replied smartly with her hands on her hips. 

Draco gave a grin, thinking about how sexy she looked when she was totally pissed at him. He loved to get a reaction like that out of her, with her little hands on her curvy hips. That was the soul reason he kept on antagonizing her. Of course he would never admit to actually being attracted to a filthy mudblood. Not that he liked her the slightest bit. He hated her with a passion. 

"You know I'm right." 

And she did, even if she would never admit to it. 

_Err, I hate him! How does he always know exactly what I'm thinking? _

It's not like this was the first argument that Draco and Hermione have had. It seems as if Hermione had been fighting with Malfoy ever since her 1st year at Hogwarts. 

She tried to change the subject. 

"I'm going to complain to the Headmaster about this. Snape has no right assigning partners on the biggest project of our lives…and maybe he'll give you the detention you deserve. _Oooh, Professor Snape, I think my project would especially be a great success if you pair me up with Granger. _Really, Malfoy!" she said in a mocking tone. 

"You must be joking if you'll pull that one off. Dumbledore may be an old nut case, but he wouldn't punish a well-respected teacher like Snape for his teaching methods…and he certainly wouldn't punish me for paying you a compliment. You can't always have it your way, Granger." 

"Some compliment! Of course the only way you would do something not cruel or heartless was if it served your own selfish purposes."

Draco once again got very close to her, this time looking at her straight into the eyes. 

"Aww, but that is what a Malfoy does best." She glared and shook her head at him in disgust. 

"See you tomorrow Granger, same time, same place." 

_Like this cold empty classroom with Malfoy is exactly where I want to be tomorrow. _

**A/N: **Yay! How'd ya like it? I'm really trying to make this believable. Please review because I'll get the next chapter done sooner if you do! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Hatred 

Chapter 2 

The moment Hermione entered the common room after her little after class meeting with Draco, she was bombarded with questions from her male counterparts Harry and Ron. 

"How'd it go?" asked Harry concerningly. 

"Oh, just great. I'm going to absolutely love working hour after hour for six weeks with my worst enemy," she replied sarcastically. 

"I could beat the shit out of him for you," offered Ron, pounding his fist into his other hand. 

"Thanks a lot Ron. But even if that would bring you and I as well as the majority of the student body extreme pleasure, I don't think your mother would like hearing about her son's immediate expulsion from school." 

Ron's eyes suddenly became interested in his feet as he mumbled, "I'd do it for you Hermione." 

"I know you would," she whispered as a weak smile wiped her frown away. Harry rolled his eyes. 

Hermione felt an odd sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ron had been acting interested in her, something she would have wished for maybe a year ago. She used to think that her and Ron's friendship could possibly turn into something more, but now she was utterly disgusted at the proposition. She loved Ron, but more as a brother. But his obvious attraction to her was making things so difficult and complicated. Hermione remembered Harry's conversion with her last year…. 

_"Hermione, you know he likes you, he's just afraid tell you." _

_"Well tell him to get over himself and maybe I will." _

_"Whatever." _

Harry had given up after that. He knew that they were both too stubborn to ever admit to actually liking each other. But what Harry didn't know was that Hermione's feelings for Ron had been washed away by years of bickering and his immature attitude.

Wanting to get out of the awkward situation, Hermione decided to call it a night and head up to the girls' dorm early. She put her PJs on and hopped into bed, taking her diary from underneath the mattress. She flipped through it, reflecting on all the scribblings she had written in its pages. 

She then came to a page with a list about the kind of guy she wanted. 

1) Someone not afraid to show his true feelings. 

2) Someone who is both witty and intelligent. 

3) Someone not afraid to take risks. 

4) Someone who knows exactly what he wants. 

5) Someone with self-confidence. 

6) Someone who doesn't let people walk all over him. 

7) Someone who doesn't complain about all the wrong shit that has happened in his life. 

8) Someone who wants me as much as I want him. 

9) Someone mysterious and unpredictable. 

10) And a nice body wouldn't be too bad either… :-)

After she read it she chuckled at its ridiculousness. _Like I'll ever find a guy like that here. Maybe I should just settle for Ron or Neville._

She turned to the first empty page and started writing almost unconsciously.

_Dear Diary, _

_Why me? First I have to partner up with that jerk Malfoy and now I'm feeling confused as ever about the whole Ron situation. Maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm too picky and I'll never find anyone good enough for me. I mean, I was pathetic enough to make a list. Well diary, maybe this year will be different. It is my last year at Hogwarts, and I should try to make the best of it I presume. I have to stop being so pessimistic. I'll start now. Well tomorrow is my 17th birthday, I guess that is a good thing…. But wait a minute, I'm going to be spending 2 hours of it with Malfoy. Damn. _

**A/N: ***pats self on back* I got that chapter out fast! That's a record! Please review, it keeps me motivated! 

To reviewers: Thanks a lot! :-) I really appreciate it!**Tabitha**: Umm, thanks! But you're a little obsessive. ;-) **Roguesiren**: I guess it is a clique, but it's not called 'Sweet Hatred' for nothing! **blackroseangel69**, **Mione G**, **DrAcO*AcErbuS**, **Chikata**: Thanks a lot you guys! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Hatred 

Chapter 3 

Draco was taking his time walking up to the Slytherin common room, pondering his little scheme in delight. _You're good Draco. You got that mudblood right where you want her. You'll get a good grade without even have to lift a finger. Father would be so proud of your devious plan. _Draco's mind went back to those ever so fond memories of his father… 

_"You call yourself a Malfoy! You son of a bitch, you're letting a filthy mudblood Gryffindor girl beat you out for top marks! Get out you stupid twit! You're a disappointment to the whole Malfoy family."_ That conversation was preceded with his father throwing a book at him as he ran out of the study. 

Or of course there was the one conversation that Draco had with his father when he was eight. _"You want to know about your real mother? Well she was a blonde half blooded bitch who killed herself when you were two and left me the burden of raising you…and if you ever tell anyone you aren't a pureblooded wizard I'll get rid of you…for good."_

His mind drifted to three years ago to a little incidence when he found his father sleeping with another woman. _"Son, whatever you do, don't tell your mother. I'm a man Draco, I have…needs. Every man has certain needs that need to be satisfied. You'll find out someday what I'm talking about."_

Draco of course could never forget his father's awesome advice that had been ingrained in him since he was old enough to comprehend. 

_"Malfoys always get everything they want. Don't ever forget that."_

_"It is a far better thing to be feared than loved."_

_"Mudbloods are just slightly above muggles. They deserve little or no respect…the house elves are above all of them combined."_

God he hated his father. Draco was so glad that that S.O.B. was locked up in Azkaban at this very moment. 

Draco entered the common room feeling like crap. Pansy Parkinson, his on and off girlfriend, was up waiting for him. 

"Hey Draco, wanna do something crazy tonight? I got this bottle of vodka." She waved the bottle at him, obviously very proud of herself. 

"Get out of my face you slut. I'm in no mood for your games." 

Pansy looked taken back. "What's been up your ass?" 

"No, the real question is who's been up yours?" Draco glared at her. If she thought she could play him for a fool, well she was dead wrong. 

"What is that supposed to mean Draco?" 

_Look at her, trying to play innocent._

"You know damn well what that means! You've probably been cheating on me with every Slytherin male in this whole school. Maybe even some disgusting Gryffindors since you are so desperate. You little whore. You're such a liar and a phony. If you think you can get me drunk and take advantage of me, think again." 

After Draco finished he felt Pansy's hand hit him hard across the face. 

_Take it like a man Draco; you've been harder many times._

Pansy started screaming at him. "You know you are the only one I've ever been with Draco! I gave myself to you and this is how you treat me! You cheat on me all the time…I've always suspected it but never said anything. What is wrong with you Draco? You've changed. She ran up to the girls' dorm crying her eyes out. 

_Wow Draco. That was low, even for you._ But he shook it off. Apologizing was not in his blood. Plus, he meant every word of it. Draco paused for a minute before heading up to his room. 

He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. All of the day's events were spinning in his head. 

_Pansy. God why did I even bother with her? She's such an idiot. And weak. Everything makes her ball her eyes out. I need someone who can take whatever I throw at her, someone who's not afraid to defend herself. Jesus, she's not even pretty! Even Granger is more attractive than her._

Hermione had been coming up more and more in Draco's thoughts that she had almost become a sick obsession with him. 

_Granger…God she's hot. If someone had told me that I would become attracted to Granger a year ago I would have laughed my ass off. But she's totally changed. At least her body has. She's not that scrawny, frizzy headed girl I used to loathe. Now she's that curvy, wavy haired girl that I loathe twice as much as the former Granger. But of course I'll never have her. It's the Malfoy curse, wanting something that you can't have, being a slave to your needs. Needs… Draco suddenly remembered his father's words. "Every man has certain needs that need to be satisfied."_

Draco suddenly realized what his father had been talking about. 

**A/N: **WOO! I'm on a roll! This is the biggest chapter so far. The next chapter I'll add a little humor to sort of lighten things up a bit. This is probably the best story I've ever written! *squeals* Tell me whatcha think! :-) 

Reviewers: I love ya guys! **Jilly H**: Thanks! Both times! **Mrs.Amanda Malfoy**: Please don't do that evil laugh. It scares me. J/k! **azalai**: Politeness…it's a good thing. *winky* **Mione G**: Yes, she'll find out soon enough. I promise! **Rahaman**: Thanks a lot! Yes it is good motivation! BTW, I agree 100% with your last statement. *giggles* **lutra**: You might hate it, but that's what keeps you coming back for more! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Hatred

Chapter 4

Hermione awoke with a start on that early Saturday morn to a songbird's call. _Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me..._

She got out of bed and peeked out the window. It was a beautiful day. Hermione took her time getting dressed and feeding her very overweight fluff ball Crookshanks. She left the girls' dorm to a usually empty common room, but on this day Ron, Ginny, and Harry were there waiting for her.

"Surprise!" they all announced at once. 

"Happy 17th! Here Hermione, open my present!" ordered Ginny, shoving a small package in Hermione's face that had very neat wrapping and a small red bow with matching ribbon.

"Wow! Thanks you guys! I would have never expected Harry or Ron to actually sacrifice some of their beauty sleep to greet me so early on my birthday," she said in a teasing voice, smiling over at her best friends.

Hermione delicately opened Ginny's present.

"Hurry up!" Ron said impatiently.

"Okay Ron! Wow...Yanni's Greatest Hits." Hermione put on a forced smile, trying to look interested in her new CD.

_Yanni?!_

"Yeah, I noticed how you are always listening to that muggle mini music box, you know, the one with the black earmuffs, so I asked Dad about it. He picked out one of those circle things that he thought you would like. Well, do you?"

Hermione felt so uncomfortable lying to Ginny, but she looked so proud of herself she couldn't hurt her feelings. "I love it. Thanks Ginny! And please tell Mr. Weasley thank you as well." Ginny gave a little squeal and hugged Hermione.

Ron took the CD from out of Hermione's hands and put his ear up to it.

"I don't think it works." Harry and Hermione both stifled a laugh.

"Ron, it's called a CD. You have to put it in a walkman for it to play. Then you listen to it through the headphones. Oh, never mind." Harry's attempt to educate Ron a little bit about the muggle world failed miserably when he saw the confused look on his face.

"Hermione, open mine next." Harry handed her his gift.

It was her very own copy of _Hogwarts, A History: Special Edition_. She hugged Harry in appreciation. _Now this is more like it._

"Harry, where did you get a copy of this?" she asked curiously.

"Sirius owled a copy of it to me, it was in my parent's old bookcase...but I thought you would like it better," said Harry with his emerald eyes glowing through his glasses.

_It was his parents...and he gave it to me._ Hermione felt a strong sensation just to grab Harry and kiss him. But she changed her mind, thinking about how pissed Ginny would probably be since she basically worships him...and Ron would probably not speak to either of them if she dared to do such a thing when he obviously has a thing for her.

"Thanks Harry. It's so thoughtful of you to give up something that was once your parents." Hermione gave Harry a hug.

"You're welcome Herm," replied Harry blushing, "Your parents' present is over there. They told you to 'check your mail'."

Hermione gasped. _Could it be?_

"YES!" It was a spiffy new laptop. Hermione checked her email when she finally quit jumping up and down. 

_Our dear sweetums,_

_Do you like your new present? We thought this would easier than trying to send you letters by owl. Have a happy birthday!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

After replying to their message, Ron gave Hermione one of his mother's specially made sweatshirts. It was purple with a fancy H on the collar. Hermione tried it on; it was rather itchy. _But it's the thought that counts._

"And this is from me." Ron then gave Hermione a very small present in golden wrapping. 

_Oh my god._ It was a silver necklace with a silhouette of a cat hanging from it. The cat's eye was a real diamond. Hermione had never gotten such a present from a boy before.

"I knew how much you like cats so I thought-"

"Oh Ron! It's beautiful! Oh my god, thank you so much!" Hermione looked like she was going to cry as she gave Ron a hug and a big kiss right on the lips. At that precise moment Ron turned 10 shades red, even redder than his hair, as he gave a mumbled "You're welcome."

********

Hermione regretted kissing Ron the moment after she finished. _Oh great. I've should have considered him before I did that. Now he's going to think I like him. I really need to quit playing with his heart like that...but it isn't entirely my fault. He does the same thing. I'm so damn confused. And having Harry mention to me before lunch that it took Ron all summer to earn enough money to pay for it doesn't really help the situation too well._

But that was the only bad part about lunch in the Great Hall. The whole Gryffindor table had sung "Happy Birthday" to her. They even gave her a cake...one with the candles that you can never blow out. That was about the only magical invention that had slipped into muggle hands.

Hermione went back to the common room to read a little bit of her brand new book. After getting through the first two chapters she glanced at her watch. It was about time to meet Malfoy.

**A/N**: Yippee! Another long chapter! The next chapter will be out tomorrow!

**Mione G**: Yeah, I hate Pansy! **Angel**: Thanks! One of my main goals was to make it as believable as possible. **Rahaman**: Thanks a lot! I never got such a good grade before. :-) **Sucker For Romance**: Is this soon enough? 

Keep those reviews coming! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Hatred

Chapter 5

Hermione rushed as fast as she could to Draco's meeting place. It's not like she was desperate to get to him as fast as possible...being late just wasn't Hermione's style, even if it was someone she loathed with a passion. Besides, she had promised herself that she had to be civil with Draco if they were to come out with a decent project. 

_Maybe having Malfoy around won't be so bad...he is pretty good at potions... maybe Snape wouldn't be so critical with me if half the project is his little butt kissing pretty boy's as well._

She was definitely going to have to work hard to keep her promise.

Hermione took a deep breath and fixed her hair before walking through the door to the spare classroom where Malfoy was waiting for her. He was sitting at a table with one of his hands resting his chin. He also had on that usual ugly snarl on his face that made her stomach churn. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes to see his blue gray eyes piercing her, and when she turned to empty her bag on the table, she could still feel them staring at her.

"What is your problem?" she finally said in a frustrating tone, breaking the awkward silence.

"You're two minutes late Granger. I would have expected better from you." He arouse from his seat.

"Sue me. Or to be more correct, get your father to sue me since you can never fight your own battles." _To hell with my stupid promise._

He muttered some words, one of them being 'mudblood'.

"Look Malfoy, I'll let that one slide, but only because I am being forced to work on this project with you, which we desperately need to get started on."

Draco bent down lower so he could be eye to eye with he, saying with a fake apologetic look, "Ooooh, thank you Miss Granger. So stupid of me to insult your prestigious family name."

_Don't reply Hermione, that's exactly what he wants you to do. _She turned her back to him, suddenly becoming very interested in the various potion ingredients.

Draco sat on top of the desk, sliding over so she could see his face. 

"Ya know Granger, you're quite sexy when that know-it-all mouth of yours isn't running." _That should get those wheels inside of her head turning._

Hermione spun around, ready to spout something back at him, but she couldn't figure out anything to say. _What exactly is he up to?_

_"_What's wrong Granger? At a lost for words for once in your life?" _This is much more fun than I thought it would be._

"You're utterly repulsive! How could you possibly have the slightly attraction to a 'non pure' witch like me? The only girl you would ever be with is some cousin of yours, you grotesque inbreed!"

Draco laughed. "That was funny, probably the best insult you've ever come up with so far. Do you plan these all out or think them up off the top of your head.

_What is wrong with him? Has Malfoy gone insane? Why isn't he firing back at my insults?_

"Quit laughing you moron!"

_Oh I'm getting her good._

"I can't think which Granger I like better, the quite, furious Granger who is just waiting to insult me, or the loud, furious Granger who is insulting me now." He stared intently at her, pretending to be in deep thought.

_Oh now I get it, this is just one of his little mind games to pull my chain. I guess I'm just going to have to prove that I can take anything he throws at me._

"Keep on gawking at me Malfoy, because whatever side you'll ever see is nothing compared to the whole package, which you know damn well you'll never have." Hermione casually sat done and picked up a book.

_Where did that come from? Obviously Granger has picked up on my little game._

He sat down opposite of her, picking up another book. "What makes you think I won't?"

"Shut up Malfoy. Let's get to work."

Malfoy left it at that, wanting her to remember his last statement as clearly as possible.

******

It was getting late, and surprisingly Hermione's and Draco's project was moving along quite well once they actually got to work on it. Hermione was putting the books and things back into her bag when Draco asked her a question out of the blue.

"Hey Hermione, wanna play a little game of wizard's truth or dare?

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to get this chappie out, I guess I lied. :-P The wizard's truth or dare is going to be the juicy part. :-) I don't have time to proofread, but if you see any mistakes, I'll get them fixed eventually, don't worry. 

**michee**: Don't worry, that time will come. **Angel**: Yes, Yanni is pretty hilarious. **Rahaman, Mione G, Sucker For Romance**: Thanks for reviewing, again! **DrAcO*AcErbuS**: Yes, Draco is thinking *that*, just like every other male on the planet has thought before. **Ann H Lin**: Can't tell ya, wouldn't want to spoil it for you! **i'm-a-dreamer**: Thanks a lot! :-)

Yay! I love getting reviews! I've broken a record with this story for most reviews I've ever gotten!


End file.
